Brushing tender
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Jaden comforts Syrus after a confrentation with his brother.


Disclaimer: YUGIOH GX NOT MINE!

Author's notes: My first oneshot here on Fanfiction hope you all enjoy it I took great love in writing this sweet story. It is a Jaden/ Syrus fic so if you don't like this pairing, then tough cookies. So here we go and on with the show!

Brushing Tender

Syrus sighed as he stared out the window to the retreating sun. The sky was a brilliant array of colors from the lightest pink to the darkest indigo. For most this would be a bright display of peace and serenity. But to him it was an empty scene that made his heart become heavier than before. From his room in the Ra yellow dorm most would envy his position, but he of course wasn't happy with this place of what others called power. What Syrus wanted more than anything was always kept out of his reach it was sealed away behind a glass wall it seemed. He could see it but couldn't embrace it…and it ore him apart inside. Sighing again he blinked back tears at the thought of the one who he wanted so much to be by his side. "Zane…". He whispered his voice so small it was hardly heard.

This plea so innocent and kind often fell upon a deaf ear, the one whose name remained on his lips of the young Ra yellow student. His heart cried out so often to him. Out of a never ending longing for his acceptance and acknowledgment of him. But this alone was so hard for the young boy to grasp so he was lost for words. What could he do to make him spare even a backwards glance? He wanted Zane's love, to have that loving brother he had so desperately wanted. Pulling away from the deepening pain Syrus moved away from the window and shed his yellow coat from his shoulders and crawled into his bed. He curled up into a small ball in the middle of the bed his eyes on the wall.. A solitary tear escaped his eye and rushed down his face. "_I won't cry…I won't cry…I won't cry…"_ He said to himself like a calming mantra .

That plan didn't work out as well as Syrus had hoped it would, after another few moments he gave in and broke down crying. He reached above him to the small alcove on the top of his bed. His hand felt around till it found its target. He removed a silver brush, his most prized possession. He traced the elaborate design on the back with his finger he reflected upon its previous owner. "_Mom…I miss you so much."_

Makaria Truesdale…mother to Syrus and Zane, but to Syrus she was more than that. She was his protector when all seemed hopeless to him. "_My little one things will be alright…with time till then be patient ."_ She had always told him to weight out the tough times and pray for the good times. And he always did…that was until that day…

Syrus' father had returned home late and Zane and Syrus were waiting up for him Zane reading while Syrus played with his toy bear holding it till his mom came back. But this time.. Mom wasn't coming back. His father told him…his mother had died of a drunken driver on her way to pick him up from work. Syrus couldn't' believe it his mother wasn't gone, how could she be it wasn't possible. _"She died in her sleep at the hospital…they tried o save her"._

He attempted to put it away to block out he memory to keep the sorrow he felt from growing to extreme measures but it clattered to the floor in his haste. But now he felt so lonesome and saddened I killed him inside to think about it. But little did he know… he wasn't alone. Just beyond his door someone was listening to his cries of intense pain and suffering. The door noiselessly opened and a boy by the name of Jaden Yuki looked inside to hear the cries become louder and more unbearable to listen to. Jaden wasn't skilled in matters of the heart. But whenever his younger friend broke down he wanted to make it all disappear. He would gladly take it all away just to rid him of his burdens. Softly shutting the door behind him he treaded closer to his friend unsure. Pausing at his bedside Jaden found a silver brush and taking it into his hand he sat down and ever so gently began to stroke Syrus' hair. Syrus stopped sobbing and froze in fear. "It's alright now…Sy, it's going to be okay" Jaden comforted.

Syrus slightly relaxed but still his body was stiff and tense. Jaden was so close to him. His hand guiding the brush comforted him and made him long to whisper his feeling to Jaden. But there it was the fear subject, his love for Jaden. There was no denying the bluenett had emotions towards his taller and more confident friend. But his mind told him no to tell but inside his heart begged him to give it all away. But he saw the way he looked at Alexis and the way Hasselberry fought for dominance in Jaden's friendship. Still, who could love someone like him anyway? "Syrus…say something please…" Came Jaden's sad and desperate plea, his brushing ceased.

Syrus sat up, his long hair falling over his cheeks and with a moan of sadness he leaned into Jaden. Just to feel his warm body against him made a world of difference. Jaden at first was startled by this reaction but slowly it faded and forgetting all else took Syrus into his arms. For a moment they remained silent till Syrus spoke "Jaden…I feel so weak…"

Jaden removed his contact from his little one. Gently climbing over Syrus Jaden laid down next to him. Syrus laid down and cuddled close to his secret crush. "It's alright…I know how things are right now" Jaden said all too knowingly.

"In your eyes yes…but in mine…they are hurting with such pain." Syrus whispered. Jaden's eyes shined with deep concern he felt his stomach jerk and his heart ache. Jaden's smile became a concerned frown as he laid his head upon Syrus'. Syrus blushed red in embarrassment and his heart picked up the pace. Jaden had never shown this type of affection before. "Syrus…you were brave today…I saw what happened…the fault lies with the one who hurts you to the point of breaking." Jaden stated.

Soft sobs escaped from the frail body of the shy duelist, it was too much to take. Jaden's heart broke to hear the soft sorrow that his friend fought to contain. It cut him to the core to think that the one he cared for the most in the world was hurting and comfort was all he could give. But what more could he do…it wasn't as if Syrus could understand his feeling for him. The way he often turned from him, it made him want to cry out his name and tell him everything. But Syrus say him most as an idol. And he wanted to be more than that. The sweetness that emitted from the small child made him want to indulge his heart more. "Jaden…I want…I want my big bro…" Syrus whispered.

Jaden growled internally, he despised Zane…the one who could hurt Syrus. Why? Why couldn't he see, that there was someone who wouldn't treat him as cruelly as Zane.

(Flashback)

"Why can't you understand?! I need you here Zane, I'm begging you…don't abandon me" Syrus pleaded, his arms around the arm of his older brother.

"You mean nothing to me little bro… you didn't take into account that I will never see you as family…you also forget that my heart has no place for a weakling like you." Zane coldly stated snatching his arm away from the possessive grip of his younger brother.

"Zane…I just…why do you…why would you…keep me away? I mean…" Syrus paused, his hands shaking a little and his heart growing heavy. "Why do we keep on fighting in this pointless war…like two bitter souls, trying to kill the other…so why…do you insist on pushing away someone who cares for you?"

After a distinct pause he replied simply "Because…you will never be half the man that I have become."

That did it, the one low blow that hit to Syrus' heart more than anything in the world. For all the times he had fought for Zane, and all the misery he had to endure he had that to say. What was worse was he had no regret for it…it made Syrus' blood boil and burn into a fire most dangerous to any who ignited it. "I am not sure if what you say is true but from where I am standing…I'M TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE." Syrus cried out the last part with all his might. Hoping to emphasize his point

This was little use because Zane retaliated with a slap across his brother's face that knocked him into the dirt. Then he turned leavening Syrus to cry out his name as he fled Duel Academy for good. But also closing the book on their relationship…that never was.

Jaden remembered seeing all this with a silent stare. It took all his control not to rush out and punch Zane for his cruelty. But also to not hold little and broken Syrus to protect and hide him from the cold and unfeeling world. Syrus had held onto Jaden for the longest time and the silence had made him very uncomfortable. He asked quizzically "Jaden…you haven't said a word…why won't you talk to me…did I say something wrong?"

Jaden awoke from the trance and looked deep into those worried silver eyes and shook his head. He sat up and said "No, I was just…thinking of something…" Jaden apologized.

Syrus sat up and observed how sad Jaden seemed to have become at the mere mention of his older brother. Who could blame him…Jaden had never approved of Zane's verbally abusive nature. "It's okay…you just seemed so serious all of a sudden…you scared me." Jaden smiled gently and took the brush into his hand and gently took it to his young one's cyan blue locks. Syrus wasn't so supprised this time and he let his shoulder sag and his eyes closed. Jaden was so gentle with the brush it was hardly felt. He sighed and his tear began to stop, this was the kindest thing Jaden could ever have done. When a moan of comfort escaped him Jaden giggled and softly said "You are so cute when you act this way."

Syrus gasped and a soft pink graced his face. "This is the side of you I care so much for…the gentle and sweet Syrus. Not the abused and wounded Syrus." Jaden said running a hand through his now tangle-less hair.

Syrus grinned but something began to bother him, exactly how did Jaden know to come to him? It couldn't be mere instinct. "Jaden, I have to ask you…why…why did you come exactly."

For several long minutes Jaden didn't answer, he knew perfectly well why…but he wasn't sure if Syrus could take the truth. But he couldn't just ignore the question. "I well…was just passing through…and well…I..." Jaden began. But Syrus could tell just by the look in his eyes that something was being held from him. Tears began to outline his eyes as he pleaded "Jaden, don't hide from me! It's bad enough that Zane dose. But you…I couldn't bear it…no…just…tell me the truth Jaden!"

Jaden was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst, but it was visible proof of how much Syrus knew him. He couldn't hide the truth from him. No matter what, those silver eyes could see past his lies and gaze straight into his heart. This made him even more precious. That quality that someone understood he wasn't perfect as everyone perceived him to be. "You want the truth? Are you sure you can understand it?" Jaden asked.

Syrus wasn't even sure how to answer. Jaden was posing an odd question, what wouldn't he understand? He knew Jaden better than anyone in their small group and nothing about Jaden came as a big surprise. So why did he ask such a weird question?

"I do want the truth, an honest answer is all I need Jaden. What would make you think I wouldn't understand something that simple?" Syrus asked.

"I thought you might not understand me…as well as you want to believe" Jaden responded.

"Jaden…"Syrus whispered. "It was because…I needed to see you…the pain I watched you endure…I could have stopped it." Jaden stated.

"Jaden don't say that" Syrus pleaded, this conversation was taking a turn for the worst and he had to stop it.

"It's true isn't it…I was such a coward…I watched him hurt you and did nothing. It tore me apart inside." Jaden whispered his fists clenched. "Jaden!" Syrus cried and he embraced his beloved in a warm embrace.

Jaden was taken off guard as the boy for whom his affections ran so deep held him so passionately. Syrus it seemed wasn't as frail as he thought. "No more Jaden…please…no more…just stay here…don't abandon me. Then I'll be happy." Syrus sobbed. Jaden's eyes shimmered as he held his sweetheart close to assure him he was there. "Syrus I won't leave you…even if they tell me I could leave Duel academy. I would wait for you…even if it took the rest of my life…I'd wait" Jaden said.

Syrus pulled away his blush a deep pink, they were so close now. Jaden's lips slightly parted, if only he dared to close the gap between them. "Thanks Jay…that was the most wonderful and beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Syrus said.

Jaden took his friend and he was ready to take the ultimate chance he knew what his heart was telling him. It was risky but risk is what he lived for. "No Sy, you're… the most wondrously beautiful thing in the world. At least…to me."

Syrus' eyes widened thinking he heard wrong but praying he heard right. "What are you saying Jaden" Syrus questioned.

"I am saying that…I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon. I've felt that way…since we met two years ago…" Jaden said. Syrus blushed madly, this wasn't happening. I t seemed too good to be true, Jaden was admitting to him he loved him…this had to be a dream. "Am I dreaming…?" Syrus asked feeling dizzy. "No, there is no dream in the world that could create an angel as beautiful as you." Jaden whispered. Syrus blushed a dark red now this was getting so scary he had waited for the perfect time to say those things to Jaden but now he was hearing them from Jaden. A total reverse of things. Jaden whispered ever softly to him "Be mine…?" Syrus nodded and replied "Yes Jaden…I will."

Jaden cupped Syrus chin and slowly brought him into the gentlest kiss he could give, he wanted their first to be as easy as it could be. Air forced the two to part and they looked into each others eyes, passion filling each of them. "I love you Jaden…promise me forever." Jaden smiled and whispered "Cross my heart."

Read and Review plez!


End file.
